familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Davyd Rostislavich of Novgorod (1140-1197)
|contributors= Afil |birth_year=1140 |birth_month= |birth_day= |birth_date-approx= |birth_street= |birth_locality= Smolensk |birth_county= |birth_nation-subdiv1= Smolensk Oblast |birth_nation= Russia |birth_address= |birth_notes= |birth_sources= |baptism_year= |baptism_month= |baptism_day= |baptism_date-approx= |baptism_street= |baptism_locality= |baptism_county= |baptism_nation-subdiv1= |baptism_nation= |baptism_notes= |baptism_sources= |death_year= 1197 |death_month= 4 |death_day= 23 |death_date-approx= |death_street= |death_locality= Smolensk |death_county= |death_nation-subdiv1= Smolensk Oblast |death_nation= Russia |death_event= |death_causes= |death_notes= |death_sources= |ifmarried-g1= |wedding1_year= |wedding1_month= |wedding1_day= |wedding1_date-approx= |wedding1_locality= |wedding1_county= |wedding1_nation-subdiv1= |wedding1_nation= |wedding1_notes= |wedding1_sources= |ifmarried-g2= |wedding2_year= |wedding2_month= |wedding2_day= |wedding2_date-approx= |wedding2_locality= |wedding2_county= |wedding2_nation-subdiv1= |wedding2_nation= |wedding2_notes= |wedding2_sources= |ifmarried-g3= |wedding3_year= |wedding3_month= |wedding3_day= |wedding3_locality= |wedding3_county= |wedding3_nation-subdiv1= |wedding3_nation= |wedding3_notes= |wedding3_sources= |remains_year= |remains_month= |remains_day= |remains_date-approx= |remains_street= |remains_address= |remains_locality= |remains_county= |remains_nation-subdiv1= |remains_nation= |remains_notes= |remains_sources= |titles= |globals= }} Davyd Rostislavich (Cyrillic: Давыд Ростиславич) (1140 - 23 April 1197), Prince of Smolensk (1180–1197) was fourth son of Rostislav Mstislavich, Grand Prince of Kiev. Davyd was born in 1140, Smolensk, son of Rostislav Mstislavich, Prince of Smolensk. During 1167 Davyd received the rule of the Principality of Vyshgorod. In 1171 Davyd was trying to put Vladimir III Mstislavich to a tron, and in the next year his brother Ryurik Rostislavich. In 1175 he together with Prince Oleg Svyatoslavich, was fighting in Chernigov and in next year lost the Battle of Rostovets (1176) against the Polovtsians. This battle mentioned in The Tale of Igor's Campaign. Biography David was born in Smolensk, in 1140 son of Rostislav Mstislavich, prince of Smolensk Викитека РБС-СУК - Смоленские удельные князья - Вл. Греков.}}. Moving from Smolensk to Kiev, Rostislav sent Davyd in 1154 to Novgorod, but the Novgorodians in January of the following year drove him away. In 1157, he again appears in Novgorod with his brother Svyatoslav and then after a campaign against the relatives of Rogvolod Rogvolodovich of Polotsk, occupies the throne in Torzhok (1158). But from here, at the request of the Novgorodians, Davyd was sent to Smolensk by his brother Svyatoslav (1160). In 1165, he took the throne of the Principality of Vitebsk, but in the following year he yielded to Vseslav Vasilkovich of Polotsk. In the wake of 1167 in Kiev Mstislav Izyaslavich Davyd received the inheritance of the Principality of Vyshgorod. Davyd participated in the next year at the Princes Council of Kiev (1195), where it was decided to go to the Polovtsians , but for some reason he refused to participate, broke with the Grand Prince of Kiev and even in 1169 was at the capture of Kiev by the troops of Andrei I Yuryevich of Bogolyubovo. On the departure of the latter, Mstisla attacked Davydov, but the latter stayed in Vyshgorod and then burnt the city of Mikhailov, the last refuge of Mstisla's nephew, and Vasili Yaropolkovich (1170). In 1171, Davyd took an active part in the enthroning in Kiev of Vladimir Mstislavich prince of Dorogobuzh, and the following year his brother, Ryurik. Since Davyd's recent actions went against the wishes of Andrei of Bogolyubovo, who sent his brother Mikhalko to Kiev, he suggested that the younger Rostislavichis retire to Berlad. A proud response to this proposal was the reason that Andrei of Bogolyubovo sent a huge army to Vyshgorod, which, however, after the nine-week siege of the city was broken (1173). In 1175 he, together with Oleg Svyatoslavich, Prince of Starodub-Seversky, fought the Chernigov region and the following year he was defeated by the Polovtsians in the Battle of Rostovets. Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich demanded that Davyd, as the perpetrator of the defeat, should be deprived of inheriting the Grand Principality of Kiev. Davyd stayed for some time in Belgorodand after the death of his brother Roman moved to Smolensk (1180). All his seventeen-year reign here passed, on the one hand, in a continuous struggle with the Smolensk Veche, and the matter often reached serious uprisings, fatal for the Smolnyans, and on the other - in frequent wars with neighboring princes and Polovtsians. So in 1181 Davyd went to Drutka against the Olgovichi, in 1184 to the Polovtsians. In 1185, after the defeat in the steppes of Igor Svyatoslavich Novgorod-Seversky, he led his troops to help the southern princes against the Polovtsians who invaded Pereyaslavl and Posemye and settled in Trepol on the right bank of the Dnieper (on the road along the left bank of the river through the Vitichev ford to Kiev). The lack of further movement of Smolensk troops is usually interpreted by the researchers as "treason of David." When Svyatoslav and Ryurik crossed the Dnieper to the south, on the Zarub ford, entering the rear of the besieged Pereyaslavl Konchak Khan (c1120-c1203) , and he hastily retired, Davyd returned to Smolensk. In 1186, Davyd went to Polotsk, in 1190 he fought with Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich, in 1195 he was defeated by the Olgovichi, who severely ruined Smolensk land and in 1196 was defeated near Vitebsk. At first Davyd was a supporter and even a fan of Vsevolod Yuryevich, at first demand he sent his troops, then he noticed that he was only an instrument in Vsevolod's hands, which was especially revealed when the latter concluded peace with the descendants of Oleg Svyatoslavich of Chernigov in 1196, and began to prepare to an independent campaign, but died among preparations, having taken the monastic vows according to the custom of that time. Davyd Rostislavich died on April 23, 1197, after him throne of the Principality of Smolensk throne was occupied by Mstislav Romanovich the elder. Children * Mstislav Davydovich of Vyshgorod (the elder) (c1163-1189) Tatishchev considered him the same person with the Prince of Polotsk Boris Davydovich (died 1189), Prince of Novgorod 1184-1187, Prince of Vyshgorod 1187-1189 * Izyaslav Davydovich of Vyshgorod (c1165-c1185), a participant in the march to the Polovtsians 1184 * Vladimir Davydovich of Vyshgorod (c1167-c1187) Known for" The Tale of the Transfer of Boris and Gleb's Relics to Smidyn " - Prince Vyshgorodsky in 1187 * NN Davydovna of Smolensk (c1172-c1220) unnamed daughter of Davyd Rostislavich (Д. Домбровский считает ее существование сомнительным; husband:Vasilko Bryachislavich, Prince of Vitebsk * Konstantin Davydovich (1184-c1218), the ancestor of the princes Fominskikh and the Berezuiyskys * NN Davydovna of Smolensk (c1185-c1230) (unnamed daughter of Davyd Rostislavich]]]; husband: Gleb Vladimirovich (died 1219), Prince of Ryazan * Mstislav Davydovich of Smolensk (the younger) (1193-1230), Prince of Smolensk from 1219 * Rostislav Davydovich (c1195-c1240) According to J.Dlugoszu participant of a campaign against Lithuania in 1207 Notes Category:Rurik dynasty Category:Princes of Vyshgorod Category:12th-century princes in Kievan Rus' Category:Orthodox monarchs Category:Rostislavichi family (Smolensk)